


The Dim Home

by RipplesAreStable



Series: Personal Stories time!!!!!!!! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Personal story, Sad Ending, guess which character i am, i used my real name in this lol, my name is Emma lol, please read this im desperate, these descriptions are actually real, this is kinda based off of events that happened in real life to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesAreStable/pseuds/RipplesAreStable
Summary: Emma and Maggie are best friends.this is based on real events, and based on my feelings and reactions.this was for a personal narrative in my English class and thought "hey, this is way too good to just keep to my teacher that probably wont even read it!!!!" so i decided "hey lets post this on my Ao3" no one is gonna read this probably, but its really good!!!!! this contains actual names, but i dont think any personal information in this story can actually even give away anything about Maggie, so whatever lol





	The Dim Home

The house was as quiet as a mouse, except for a boring drone of snores coming from one of the two adults that sat in the bed, while the two girls pretended to be asleep. Once they knew the room was safe, they decided to try and escape this area to get to the living room. The two girls crawled quietly over to the bathroom to find a light source. Coincidentally, one of the girls had brought over a light up toothbrush that night, so they only had to find it. The shorter girl grabbed around aimlessly, until she finally grabbed onto a familiar plastic handle.

“Got it!” the girl whispered to the other. She took it over to the ground, and pressed the light up button. In the meager and red glow of the toothbrush, they were able to see each other.

The first girl, who had brought the toothbrush was a skinny child who had wavy, long brown hair, usually in a ponytail, as it was at that moment, and she had honey brown eyes to come with them.  
Her face was usually in a constant glee with freckles that seemed to scream excitement, yet her face was in a more serious tone,her eyebrows furrowed and her usually smiling mouth in a pout. 

“Nice Job, Emma!” the other girl said. The other girl was in a less serious mood. Like Emma, she had long, and wavy brown hair, although hers was a little darker than Emma’s. Her eyes were inky black, yet they were warm and welcoming, ready to make new friends. 

“Thanks, Maggie.” Emma responded back. Without another word, they inched back to the room with the two adults, and scooted their way across their bed, and went all the way out to the hallway.

The Hallway was even darker than the room itself. It was smaller than it too, and there was a darkened door looming across that hallway. On the right side of the door was this doll that sat atop of a rocking horse. To Emma, it had seemed pretty eerie in the dark, but to Maggie, it was pretty normal to her. Adjacent from the doll and the horse, was a carpeted staircase, much like the floor of all the other place, that went to the first floor. The two kids crawled all the way to edge of the stairs, and the stopped right at the first stair.

“So… are we supposed to crawl down the stairs?” Emma questioned. She wasn't completely sure they weren't gonna get caught by this point. 

“I don't think we have to, but let's do it just so we don't make too much noise,” Maggie told her friend.

And so, the two adolescents awkwardly, and uncomfortably clamber downstairs to the living room.

The living room was a little bigger than the bedroom, but it still seemed small to Emma. the living room was a simple place. It had a piano on one side of the wall, to help Maggie’s dad give piano lessons to young pupils, and across from that, laid a red couch, a rug of similar color sat laid on the floor in front of it. And there sat an average sized TV, used to watch multiple public channels, usually Maggie's father either watching a news channel, or a sports channel. But sometimes, in the mornings they had watched public children’s cartoons together whenever they had their weekly sleepover, but now it was empty and dark as the room they were currently in.

“I think it's fine to stand up now” Maggie said quietly, as if testing the waters with the volume of her voice. They shifted to their feet, looking around the house, until their eyes made contact. For a second it was quiet, until they both started to to giggle in a fit of laughs, enjoying the company of each other. 

“You want some chips?” Maggie asked, smirking lightly. Emma just simply nodded, as they walked into the kitchen.

The Kitchen was small, just like the other rooms in this house, but this room was longer than the other rooms. The kitchen’s oven and stove was on the right side, with countertops and cabinets with them, with the somewhat small fridge on the right corner. There was a rough rug that matched the color scheme of this room, with browns and blacks. To the left there’s a dining table, the color of a light beige on the top, and a black on the legs. There were five chairs total, each one had a bottom made of weaved straw making a pattern of the straw going to the middle of the seat so they’re intertwined. The rest of the chair, however, was all black and in front of each chair was a brown matt that would probably be used to roll sushi rolls, if they were used as a tool. On top of those maps were white plates, that were usually empty when she was over. The white plate were usually just for decoration, because they usually used different plates when eating food. In the middle of the table, stood a bowl of varied fruits, including an apple, a banana, and an orange, most of the time.

Between these two places, stood a sliding door that led out to the mini backyard, that then lead to the garage, that held many things that varied from decorations, to dolls and childhood memories. Behind them, there was a was a pantry that stored food, and maggie walks over to the door and opens it, when she tells Emma to go and bring out to lawn chairs out to the backyard, facing the point where you can see the sun rise. 

“Alright then!” Emma giggles, as she walks up to the door, and slides it open.

The backyard was the smallest place in the house, but it was a very pretty looking place. Emma personally thought it reminded her of some sort of fairy meadow. The yard had a concrete path that connected to the door of the garage, but that was the only thing that isn't mystical, but everything else seemed so beautiful. In front of the concrete path laid a small path of stones that went through the mini garden. The path brought you along the road that had many wild plants blooming around. The bugs chirped quietly, and the frogs croaked long into the night, making a soft and nice calming sound. The backyard looked best when it had just rained, or when it was currently raining, in Emma’s opinion. The rain always gave the place a nice scent, and it was when the life in the backyard really came to life.

But that wasn't the point. Emma was getting sidetracked, so she went off to the door to find some lawn chairs. The door was an off-white, from all the stains that came from memories of living in the house, with all the other people who were past owners. Too bad walls can't talk, Emma thought, these walls could probably tell her amazing stories about this home. She grabbed the door handle, and she turned it to open up to the garage. 

The garage was probably one of the bigger places in this house, but that's because this was a garage, it was supposed to hold cars, that's what it’s for. This garage had brought back many memories of past times. Like the time they tried to plan a party for just them and a few other kids that were in the neighboring houses. It didn't work that well, but it was fun trying to clean the place up. Or the one time when there was a marshmallow war with other friends together. It was an amazing battle, and they had so much fun shooting marshmallows at other kids, but now, it was quiet and dark. There was a white car in the garage, and on the sides there were storage units,a nd other things that were there. Emma turned the light on, and she was able to see the clear path of where the lawn chairs were, near the beach umbrellas, which brought more memories to her, about the day that they tried to “flood” the garage for that one time they played make believe as mermaids. It was a strange and silly thing, but they still went through with it, but they only made the floor wet with small puddles, but that was fin to them and they went through with the game as normal. It was a fun time, that day. Emma finally grabbed the chairs, and she took them outside and set them up to a vantage point where they were able to see the sky. They were planning to see the sunrise this night, and they were gonna enjoy it together. They had always done crazy stuff, like that one time they tried to was maggie’s dad’s car, or when they went on an expedition around the homes that surrounded Maggie’s house. They always had amazing adventures back then, and it was amazing.   
“Hey”  
Emma’s thoughts ended suddenly when she a door slide open. It was Maggie with the chips. The chips were some normal lays chips in a grey bowl.   
“Hi” Emma responded back. There was no need to say anything more, and they both just sat in the chairs as they watched the sun rise slowly. They both just watched and ate chips as it happened. 

The house was dim, but their freindship was brighter than the sun. but of course, friendships dont always last. They were slowly separated, and they met up less and less, until, eventually, the friendship had dimmed to a small candle lit flame, clinging onto the wick as best as it could, until it met an end as it flickered out.


End file.
